1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand tools and more specifically to a one handed quick release locking pliers, which requires less effort to operate than that of the prior art.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,385 to Petersen discloses a compound toggle link. U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,019 to Warheit et al. discloses a locking plier tool. U.S. Pat. No. 7,762,162 to Phillips, Sr. et al. discloses a locking pliers with cam.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a one handed quick release locking pliers, which requires less effort to operate than that of the prior art.